


The Next Episode

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [48]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Day 16, I am so not thrilled with this, I gave up, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Minor Drug Use, The Next Episode, dr. dre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: The Next Episode by Dr. Dre ft Snoop Dogg
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The Next Episode

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote this like three times. I am still so unhappy with this. I just could not get any drabble feelings for this song. I know it shows...ugh

"You know what's great?" Sihtric looked at Uhtred taking another hit before passing it on to Finan.

"Yeah? What's that?" He asked, releasing a cloud of smoke into the air.   
"Clouds" Uhtred giggled. "Like this one over here, look at it being all big and fluffy." He was pointing to a single cloud though the sky was full of them.  
"You are so right, I mean look at this one. I think it looks like a bunny. How do they do it man." Finan looked to the others, both Uhtred and Sihtric just shrugged their shoulders.   
"They're just magical and wonderful. Hey, who has the lighter? Pass it over." Sihtric dug the lighter out of his pocket and handed it over.

These afternoons were some of his favorites. Where they just got to sit around and hang with each other. They all got to ignore their responsibilities and just focus on each other. With school and jobs and families they didn't get much time to themselves. So they made this their thing, trying new strains and being blissfully together.


End file.
